


Queens and Swans Equal Love Making

by KrustyKaleigh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Character Study, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Emotional, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Feels, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Kissing, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Tiktok, Lesbians, Love, Making Love, Memes, No Lesbians Die, OTP Feels, Swan Queen - Freeform, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time), Tenderness, The Evil Queen has a Heart only for Emma Swan, Women In Power, gxg, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKaleigh/pseuds/KrustyKaleigh
Summary: Happy New Year's 2020Regina Mills/Emma Swan OTP
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 24





	Queens and Swans Equal Love Making

"Look, i don't want to get between you..and i know..it's..you love.."

The defeated stammering tone in Emma's voice seized at Regina's heart. She swiftly pulled the blonde into a bear hug, until she felt her clutch back in response.

"You're never getting in between anything or anyone. Don't ever think that, Emma." Voice was firm and reassuring. Feeling a finger dabbed under her chin, tilting her face.

Emma forced her head upwards to make eye contact. "I only _love you._ No man nor woman shall get in our way. It's only you and me. _Together_ baby."

Their eyes collided into a lingering gaze; a tumultuous sea. 

Never had Emma gave her such a look of loving severity, she could only gape back.

Her eyes drifted to her mouth, despite her seeing and hearing, having tunneled somewhere deep inside her head. As if she were watching from above, out of body, she softly brushed her lips to Emma's.

The evil queen never fought her, instead her lips meshed against hers in needy plushness.

"Regina.."

Giving in she met her unfiltered gaze again. Emma's eye's were warm and kind. Regina bit her lip in question, heat burning from desire within. 

Mouthing 'fuck' Regina couldn't move her eyes away, for her vulnerability was sexy.

With a small nod she laced her finger's through Emma's, kissing her then abruptly shoved her down onto the queen size bed.

Appearing stunned, Emma assumed she was playing around. She meant what she said. It's just that she didn't expect Regina to kiss her then shove her on their bed and straddle her lap.

"Mmm?" Regina taunted, as she gripped Emma by the wrists above her head, lowering her body to bring her mouth to hers again. Emma had murmured her name aloud contently into their kiss.

"Emma!" Regina hissed eyes large, and unsure. "I need this...to be special."

"It is." Emma slowly kissed her again, feeling a tremor ripple through her body below her. It was sure as hell was not fear. She was evoking passion and other pent up feelings from her.

"I love you." Her full lips grazed Regina's ear.

"I love you, too. Fuck-" Emma squeezed her eyes shut, whining as she had voiced her innermost thoughts and the love of her life had..stated she loved her first!.

She wasn't always the best at words. Emma smiled at her cuteness. They'd been through enough and knew each other best. Breathing a sigh of relief as she felt Emma's hands wrap around her neck and lower back, embracing her body.

"Been awhile." Regina winked, only to get a heavy swat on the arm then her butt slapped.

"You are so hot.." Emma crooned.

She ran her finger's through lengthy dark brown hair, as Emma observed her with innocence.

"As are you, my lovely Swan." Regina rasped.

"Please- make love to me?" Emma took her lip between her teeth.

Physically moving and shifting her so she could stretch out upon their bed, Regina's voice husky and suggestive as she kissed the side of her face, "Please do."

Allowing Regina to reposition and shift her body, mouth carving a smile as Emma felt her cuddle up against her backside an arm encircling her tightly. She clasped Regina's hand in hers drawing it to her lips, before settling their entwined hands over her chest with a sigh.

Regina couldn't believe it. Thank the fucken goddesses that the blonde loved her back. She almost died when she felt her kiss their linked hands then rest them over her heart. Faintly she exhaled a thankful moan of happiness. She splayed her finger's outward over Emma's chest, noticing how her hand clutched hers. Heartbeat racing as if the Kentucky Derby. Surely she'd feel it...

"Regina, my love?"

"Mmm.." She hummed against her smooth silky skin..

"Breathe with me. Your heart is fast." Regina's large eyes registered shock as Emma bumped her as she rotated to face her, worried eyes more penetrating than usual.

Mouth slightly agape, Regina watched in surprise as Emma took her palm and firmly planted it over her left breast. Her other arm drew the blonde closer to her.

Regina couldn't look away. Her lower lip trembled as her hand darted around Emma. Forcing her eyes shut, she focused on breathing with Swan's heartbeats. As Emma's lips pecked each of her eyes, forehead then nose, tiny gasps fled her. Emma chuckled.

Regina's lids flew open at the almost silent laughs. With a questioning look that seared vulnerability, she scoured her face.

"It's okay."

Only now a loving close mouthed smile in place, she detected no mal intent only love.

Moving her hand she cupped Emma jaw in her palm, thumb rubbing across her cheek with the tip of her index finger until resting parallel behind her ear. Her other fingertips uncontrollably impulsively touching the sides and nape of her neck. 

Regina almost cried with relief and elation.  
Instead, her lips found hers again in a gentle needy pecks. Then another lingering kiss of passion.

"I'm sorry-" Emma broke away, now the one unable to make eye contact.

"Don't be. I'm not."  
Smiling, voice sultry with desire Regina pressed her lips to hers, osculating tenderly and covering bit of her mouth, as she felt her facial features. Her heart went arrhythmatic as Emma reciprocated their kiss with an adoring urgency of sorts. It wasn't just a peck. Fuck..this was something she wanted; needed.

Groping and grabbing at the brunette, Emma damn near smothered her. Shoving an arm under her lithe form she pulled her in, palm wrapped flush against her lower back. Her finger's never ceased stroking sentiments. Mouths met fervid and frantic with passionate need of completion via lips.

Emma clinched her in response and the evil queen startled momentarily fearing her response. Peeking at her realizing that Emma felt the same mutual intimacy.

Emitting a whimper Regina drew her atop her body, Emma's eyelids lifting checking she was alright.

"You okay?" Heavy with anticipation and fear, whisper fraught with a dormant now returned hunger.

"Fuck yes! Yes..." Regina murmured as she laced small kisses along her face, full emotion in her declaration, "I love you-"

Faintly moaning, Emma brought a fingertip to trace her lavish lips. Eyes softened in knowledge Regina was on the brink of tears of sentimentality.  
"I love you, too, Regin-"

Lips smooching against her own in earnest, she sounded out a half whimper-half moan. 

Each time their lips met Regina felt even more drunk on their love, aa if a powerful spell had bound their hearts. Blood pumping fast and hard she felt light as the elements air- moreso helium.  
Unable and not wanting to help the unbridled desire, she bore her body and soul down upon Emma. As their breasts smushed together, the queen pushed her back into the mattress.The lengthy moan that escaped her lips made Regina shudder with yearning, as she pleaded softly,

"Regina- please, for i cannot bear to-"

Lids squeezed shut, her hands ran amok over Regina's slender back. Slipping up underneath her shirt to feel actual flesh. Neither of them weighed much, but the pressure of the brunette kissing as her body bore down over her, legs spread so Emma's rested between. It felt so fucking good- their love. Better than any spell or potion concocted.

Profoundly affected, eyes shut at of words from her. Susceptibility to each other's emotions made them vulnerable. Regina couldn't get all her feels out as she lovingly gazed into devoted hazel orbs..  
"I can't show my love for you enough, Emma...-"

Sharing the same sensation, Emma acted out of pure necessity, snatching Regina's face in her hands. The intensity of both their affections having built up so much on verge of bursting. 

"I know, love... I know." Emma's voice had a soothing timbre, as her hands grasped the brunette queen as if she couldn't get of her.

Powerless over one another, the two contrasted halves desperately clutched, grasped, kissed and did all in their power to free themselves from the emotions for eachother that they drowned in.

Emma caved in, near whimpering in defeat, falling limp in the dark haired queen's awaiting arm's upon the royale blankets.

"My love, i do understand!" Emma's expression was pained as she sighed through clenched teeth. Her finger's dug into her sister's thigh as she rolled them both. Mouth trailing along her jawline as her former rival lamented with pent-up desires.

"Regina..." She susurrated thick with desire.

Not hesitating a second, Regina's hand snagged her waistline hips and pubic bones grinding in unison, finger's slowly caressing underneath the elastic. Nudging her cheek with her nose, Regina's mouth found her lips making out with her until both were senseless. Emma gave her a such a look of longing it seemed as if her heart ballooned to the point it may pop with the slightest touch.

Mouth crashing into hers, Emma tried to express all her feels for the gorgeous so called 'Evil Queen'. For she was not evil, just misunderstood by many. 

"It's okay, my love.." Regina husked to calm her, lips encircling her earlobe, tenderly surrounding it as the tip of her tongue outlined teeth prior to a soft slow tug, that captured her lip. Feeling her arms restraining her downwards, a hand secure on the flesh of her back, finger's tenderly brushing through her hair. Regina Mills gave a low moan, and slithered back and out of her shirt with the grace of the _Queen_ she was.

Overcome in passion, Emma clasped her face in both hands unstoppable kisses flowering her face and neck.

Forcing her upright, Regina's hands came into contact with the soft supple flesh of her sides as she guided her arms up, ridding her of the gray tank top she was clad in.

Bare chested, Regina squeezed them together, kissing lips panting as the pair gulped in air. Hands roving upwards, fingertips mapped out her stomach, ribs, cupping each breast in a hand. Emma was fiercely grasping at her hips feverishly as she closed into her.

Stretching out, Regina lay half atop on her, Emma's left thigh compress hers. She took advantage of the movement to slip her right hand under the small of her back, scraping black painted nails across. The blonde making soft needful sounds of pleasure.

She was so hot; more than that- it was more than love..Emma wanted to scream her love for Regina to the worlds!

"Regina?" Huge cocoa brown eyes delicately drilled, the sound of the blonde's low raspy voice with her name on her tongue, summoning her as if a seductive spell enchantment. 

Snapping herself out of the daze, Regina must have looked as if she was giving herself a swift whiplash. Cocoa browns flickered towards alluring hazel eyes as if a force beyond gravity pulled the two together as one. 

"Hmm?" She droned as if drunk and high. Intoxicated on her. Slight agile tugs gently lowered her waistband, as deft fingertips fastidiously touched along her sensitive sides. Nails teased hipbones, free to the air. With a needful whimper, Regina collapsed limply upon Emma, erotically crying out as her hands obsessively smoothed the featurres of her face.

Provocative soughs fleeing her, Regina just stared as if spellbound, her lips parted further across her mouth in want.

A growl of frustration absconded her mouth, as Emma grabbed her ass with one hand, the other tenderly winding a strand of her dark brown hair. Beckoning she pulled the queen downward again, mouths caressing as her hand ran up and down her side before gliding to palm her breast.

Gasping loudly, Regina arched her back mashing her breast harder into her hand, hips bearing down with force as Emma yanked her silk pants down further.  
Gasping and breathless Regina pleaded, "I need to feel you-"

"Against me." Emma finished for her, speaking around her bottom lip she had boxed off gently with teeth and lips into a passionate kiss.

"Mhmm!" A wild viciousness burned through her and Regina gulped in large heaves of air, her panties soaked.

"Take these off!" Seductively persuasive, voice thickened with pining, Emma's thumb still latched under her pants, that of which dragged halfway down her thighs.

Regina was flying through oblivion, unaware. All she could manage to focus on was her getting her love out and the hand on her thigh and...Emma's lips on hers.  
In a hushed voice, finally having got her sister's attention she breathed, "Am i being too loud?"

"Be as loud as you want, baby." Finger's clutching and jerked at the elastic, the stretchy fabric shrieking in protest as it rendered. Emma gave a brief grimace, gazing up at her apologetically. "Sorry-"

Reginna silenced her with a tender sweet kiss, one of her own hands donating to their allied cause of pants removal.  
"Don't ever be sorry for tearing my pants off." 

Emma whimpered loudly at the alluring sound of Regina's hungry ardourous voice as the dark haired queen reassured her with eros.

Advancing, Regina shucked her pants off one leg as their endless snogging persisted. Leaving her bottoms hanging off her foot and the end of the bed, Emma touched her thighs as if a feather working up to kneading with slight force. Mouths detached as they sucked in air.

"Breathe, my love." Smoothing back her dark mane of hair until their breathing evened out. Regina sighed, slid her hand below Emma's waistband, brow arching.

"Why are these still on!?" She teased, pursing her lips.

Hazel eyes widened, mouth pouty as she made an attempt to shrug and Regina pounced upon her with love. Chuckling she kissed the sexy blonde unceasingly and when she got too breathy, she placed clusters of pecks all over her face and neck.

As Regina's right hand shoved her bottoms halfway down, she made inward then outward motion dragging her nails over the blonde's exposed hipbone. 

Noting the goosebumps rising on her slender arms, Emma's hands seemed to be on the move touching her everywhere at once. 

Regina brought her mouth to the side of her face weaving a web of swet tender kisses all over until she reached the pulsepoint behind her ear.

"Take them off now! I need-"

"Hm?" Feigning ignorance, Emma joked by faking innocently.

Regina tsked and shook her playfully, as she tore the remainder of Emma's bottoms right off her, fabric rending loudly as it tore liberating the blonde woman. Back by her ear she blew onto the spot, as she shivered below her, fingers forming indents on her back.  
"I. Need. To-"

"Regina!" Crying out in needful desire, Emma went from a distressed look to a grin quickly flipping Regina onto her back.

"Oh no you don't!" Playfully, Regina wrestled her more like a lioness sex kitten until she had the blonde trapped again, back pressing into the mattress her weight bearing down on her heaving breast. 

Emma whimpered and rose up her hips in want of more contact, hands pinned at the wrist on either side of her head as Regina pondered her whilst licking her lips. Fuck..oh how she wanted her. This was too good to be true..

Having noticed Regina's vacant look, Emma worried her mind drifted. Poking her gently in the ribs, she smushed her lips to her mouth, regaining her. With genuine sweetness in her tone, she pled, "Regina? Please! Regina _I need you_ here with me, baby.""

Emma dove at her neck, giving love bites and sucking as Regina kicked her legs under, hands exploring around her panties. At the feel of how soaked Emma was, she let slip a long, low moan, planting herself on the blonde bombshell's chest. 

The dazed look of adoration in the dark haired queen's loving brown eyes as she tenderly slid a finger back and forth along her moisture down below silenced her. Fuck! Eyes meeting, Regina turned to liquid as she nestled in the spot between Emma's chin and shoulder.

A destitute whine left the blonde's lips as her queen stroked her flat abdomen, knuckles grazing her soft flesh. She was just too precious.

"Regina! Please make love to me! You got me turned on now-"

Aww fuck she was begging her. She couldn't deny her, couldn't deny the truth. She was so very in love. 

"My dear, Emma, that has been my plan." Hushing her with gentleness, Regina wove her finger's through blonde locks. Kissing her with fervor she slid a hand down finger's itching to see how wet. Oh fuck! 

Emma Swan was physically quaking as Regina's balmy breath on her ear demanded, "I need to taste you."

Running the tips of her finger's the length of her jawline, unrushed employing them up to lightly brush against her cheekbones. Hazel and brown orbs met.

"Regina, baby, i fucking love you-"

Nuzzling her lips with her own, Regina closed her eyes as she gripped the blonde's panties, pulling on them with a low extensively sough. She was so fucking wet, she had to taste her lest she go berserk.

Gazing back into her amorous eyes, silken words spilled smoothly from her lips, laden with a zealous need, "Emma, i love you, too."

The way she murmured all breathy with love and got frisky with her was so stimulating.  
"Fuck..Regina.. you've no idea..." She purred plush lips lightly scraping the side of her head.

"Mmm.. Yes i do." With a doting look, equivalent to a huntress stalking her prey Regina brushed her pillowy lips barely touching hers enticingly. Below the waistline of her panties fingertips danced, as Emma moaned in anticipation spreading her legs wider. Kissing her fully, Regina Mills cupped palm upon the stirred up Emma's heat protectively. Next she gently massaged her before baptizing a finger through her soaked arousal.

"Yes, ohh yes, Regina!" Emma nearly wept, as her lower back arched hard in attempts to seek more of her lover's touch.  
Tenderly, Regina kept kissing her feeling as if Emma was her addiction that she sought a fix for.

A strong hand gripped the back of her head, as their kisses increased in powerful potency. Regina gasped into her mouth, as now Emma's hand dived below her waist the need to feel her arousal so very compelling. 

Clinging to her with a hand around the back of her head, Emma's fingers delicately delved between her lower lips, dunking into the sea she had created. Regina rubbed against for friction, seeming to drag her body along with her diving digit.

"Regina, please let me taste-"

Pulling together her faculties, her touch almost too good to be true, Regina permitted a tiny moan to escape her. Making a noise of struggling defiance she carefully pressed her swollen lips to Emma's.  
While sampling her mouth, her finger's delved deeper into her depths eliciting a savage gasp of gratified contentment.

"Ooh...You are soaked!" Delighted, her voice rasped as royal lashes fluttered a brief moment obscuring her cocoa browns in pleasure.

Eyelids shuttering, hips raising in need of more, Regina took in her red swollen lips from kissing to her own. She inhaled her scent nuzzling her neck as her finger's traced her engorged lips, her other hand teasing in submerged depths below. 

Emma opened her hazel eyes, the expression on her features completely erotogenic, combined with Regina touching her arousal. Trawling and collecting her nectars, pausing to stop then to circle her swollen nub feeling her hips lift and move with her touch. 

Lips capturing a section of her jaw, Regina observed in dewy-eyed syrupy emotion, as Emma literally moaned and panted from her ministrations.

"Baby, i want to taste you in my mouth, on my tongue-"  
With a whimper that was almost pitiful, Emma begged with both her voice and hazel eyes steamy airing, "I wish to.. with you-"

Placing a solid kiss upon her lips, Regina licked and kissed her way down, firmly rooting her face between her thighs. Sucking as if to leave a hickey on each inner thigh, as Emma's eyes shut in pleasure. Regina was sweetly nestled between her legs, tongue sampling the length of her arousal, as she watched her.

Moan in soft tones, Emma grasped the deep purple sheets bedecked with gold crowns in either hand, helpless to Regina's love making. 

As the tip of her tongue lapped her delicious cream, Regina delved inside her urging a draw out needy moan. Replacing her tongue with a teasing finger, slow soft circles around and along her doused length. Lips kissed then surrounding her engorged nub in a sucking motion.  
Her heat surging with arousal, the brunette queen kissed it before tenderly taking it in her mouth, feeling Emma's legs bend up at the knees, dainty hand leaving the sheets to smooth her dark hair. The tip of her tongue made circles as Emma's breathing picking up, hips pitching in rhythm to Regina's delicate tender touches.

"Mmmm! Regina..." Emma Swan airily whispered, her voice a desperate lovely plea.

Regina hummed against her, she tasted so good... She was loitering and reveling in the taste of her nectars upon her tongue. Oh goddess, how she just wanted to tongue her until she released in her mouth! The juicy brunette deliberated as her tongue muscle slid in and out. She needed to _feel her on the edge_ as she came. Gliding a finger through slickness, mouth took position over her clit. She dipped a finger easily in and out, then plunged it up to the knuckle, palpating her g-spot.

Feeling Regina inside her, Emma lifted her hips toward her mouth, needy. Gyrating her hips in sync with the queen's motions, a hand steam rolled her head between her thighs. Letting lose a naughty moan of want, she whimpered softly.

"Cum in my mouth, baby."  
Regina's lubricious orders alone made her tremble as finger's couldn't stop their routine sweep through her dark hair as Emma's other hand grasped the sheets. 

Voice cracking into a moan, the blonde couldn't get enough of her queen. 

Emma was getting more whiney from pleasurable sensations and the need to make Regina orgasm the same time with her. Barely breathing she wheezed out, "Can we...69!?"

"Overrated position, my dear, as you are aware." Regina replied with a knowing look and winked, her tongue swapping with a finger as she placed kisses upon her inner thigh.

"Oooohhh fuck!"

Pulling her upwards, Emma's tongue and lips smacked her own juices off Regina's grinning face that glistened with her juices.

Regina pressed lips to hers, finger's still working Emma below in desire to be as intimately close as possible.  
Feeling a tender finger teasing her soaked slit, Regina gasped intently into Emma's hazel orbs.

Moaning soft nothinggs lovey dovey, kissing plump red lips pursued, Regina knew that was what she wanted. Smirkeding, her started sucking her pulsepoint, as Emma moaned and her finger's grazed through dark locks.

"You're fucken hot, Regina..."

"Mmm" Regina hummed, as her teeth nipped her neck, a finger drenching inside her.

"Oh goddeses, you're so fucken wet-" The brunette queen husked in desire.

Hand grasping Emma's nape, she met her eyes.  
Deep cocoa browns ablaze, "You'd better-...better fuck me, Emma Swan!" 

Emma's hazel eyes smiled coyly as she teased her lover. Lips latching on and sucking, she murmured into their kiss, "Is that so? ..Mmm.. Or what?"

"..Or..oooh..Fuck...!" Playful threats having fled out the window to make room for the imperative passion of love making.

Regina played her finger thoroughly through and through her wetness, brushing her lips around her collarbones, as she felt her hair clasped in Emma's hands that pushed her head down.

"Please baby! Fucking..lick..me-" Emma choked out in verve, voice quivering as she struggling to rotate her crotch on the brunette's finger's. 

"Mmm, my love, i can feel you are close!" Regina's tongue darted out wetting Emma's lower lip as her mouth hung open, pupils blown in desire. 

"You're so fucking wet for me!.. I-i love you!"

Regina gasped out, quickly lowering herself back down, lips drifting against Emma's naked skin ready to seal the deal, feeling the blonde Swan shift and squirm in delight. She toyed with her clit, mouth blowing on and surrounding the small swollen nub as Emma's heat clenched around and absorbed her deftly nimble finger's.

Letting out a scandalous moan, Regina ached along with her, knowing she was close and wanting her lips and face right there when she did. She swathed her fire in between her lips, sucking and slipping the tip of her tongue out.  
"Cum for me, baby... Right in my mouth."

"Ooooh!"

Feeling her cycling her heat as her fingers manipulated her g-spot, she groaned aloud as she stiffened against her mouth.

Hand stroking her brunette head, the other grasping at bedding as her taunt back arched further to Regina's royal mouth, lips and finger's. Emma panted for air whimpering,  
"Ooooh fuck yes..Regina, don't stop-"

Reggina glimpsed her. Emma's mouth was parted, as she chewed her lower, eyes squeezed shut expecting to orgasm bomb any moment.

Kissing her adorable nub, as Emma's entire body went rigid Regina coaxed,  
"Cum for me, Love!"

Moaning, Emma moaned and whimpered as Regina gloated in mirth. 

"Fuck.. Yes!! Reginaaaa!!!!"

Mouth suctioned upon her clit, her digits plunging as Emma strained upon them as she thrust against her mouth. Regina moaned along with her, as Emma's entire body stiffened again, then flexed as she cried out aloud, riding the waves of orgasm resulting from Regina's love making. Hand brushing through dark hair, she was making loving sounds, sweet sexy moans among other noises.  
Regina's coffee browns eyes shot open at the noisy cacophonous sounds of satisfaction Emma was making, her body trembling as Regina crawled back up and gently kissed her mouth.

"You taste so good.."

Completely and fully infatuated, Emma stared at Regina, a little whimper fleeing her lips as she tasted herself upon her lips.

"Noone shall ever make love to me as you do..."

Brow arched, face glistening with her sex Regina's lip curled upwards as she whispered into her lips,  
"Remember that."

Kissing her mouth as to taste more, Emma moaned into her lips at the taste on Regina's mouth.

" _You're so mine_." Regina spouted with a thirsty posessiveness in tone, for their love was forever. Softly nuzzling her face, she kissed Emma's lips with an indescribable tenderness. 

Spellbound, Emma clung to her so that their bodies were fully touching naked flesh to flesh. Groping her back she kneaded Regina's taunt muscles with her right hand, the left fondled her beautiful face. Lips caressing the opposite side, tasting and savoring her own scent and remnants.

Breathe tickling her ear she whispered, as her finger's seperated dark locks,  
"I love it when you are feisty, Regina."


End file.
